Goku's Time-Travel Adventure!
by SSJKazuto
Summary: [SPOILERS!] During the events of Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F! What if Whis sent Goku further in time than anticipated? With his current abilites, will he correct the errors of the past in order for a better future? Find out in Goku's Time-Travel Adventure! (A FanFiction from SSJKazuto!) [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. A Blast To The Past!

**Hey guys, SSJKazuto here! Today I'm making a FanFiction which involves time travel! I've been wanting to see a time travel fic like this but I couldn't so I guess I should start now! But before that, this FanFiction will be based on DBZ: Fukkatsu no F. [SPOILERS] Near the end of the movie, Earth is destroyed however Whis offers Goku an offer to time-travel moments before Earth was destroyed. What if Whis accidentally sends him further back in time, unable to go back to the timeline he originally was in? Packed with knowledge of what's going to happen in the future, Goku sets on a Time-Travel Adventure! (This will also be a long-term story so calm your suspicion!)**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"You can change all of this, Goku. Please do not let you're personality affect you're decisions. You're moral judgement is more than enough." Whis states as he activates the time-travel procedure. Goku frowns, saddened that he had to resort to time-travel to fix things he could've ended. Whis had trained him in his godly realm but he didn't apply that training. His attitude got the best of him.

"Oh, okay. I guess it really was me and Vegeta's fault for not ending things huh?" Whis nodded in response. "I trust you'll use my methods. This is your only chance, after all."

Goku grinned, scratching the back of his head. With a final nod, Whis transported Goku moments before the current events. Oh so he thought...

**PAST**

The martial artist landed in a clearing. The place seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. On top of that, he couldn't sense Frieza's ki nor Vegeta's. He could sense the human Z-Fighters and Piccolo but they were a lot weaker than he thought. Wasn't he supposed to be at the battefield right now insteaed of here?

"GOKU!" A feminine voice shouted. Goku shrieked as he turned around to meet his wife, Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said in surprise. Joy soon overcame him as he picked his wife and swung her around frantically. Chi-Chi was taken back at his husband's abrupt sign of obvious joy but for whatever reason? Shrugging, she got out of Goku's grasp and yelled at him once again.

"Goku!" She started. "You've been out here training for Kami knows how long and you've haven't come home since. Now move it!" She said as she pushed Goku to the direction of their house. This only aroused the saiyan's suspicion as he wasn't even supposed to be training. He was supposed to be at the battlefield fighting Frieza!

"Uh, Chi-Chi? What date is it?" Goku asked as a final test to see if Whis' time-travel was accurate.

"October 12, 761" Chi-Chi answered. Goku's mental train stopped right in it's tracks and literally exploded. He'd been sent to the day where Raditz invaded Earth! Goku straigthened himself and flew to the house, picking up Chi-Chi bridal style.

**GOD REALM**

"Oh, Lord Beerus! It seems that I have acidentally sent the Super Saiyan God further back in time. I think I used a bit too much ki on the procedure." Whis laughed nervously.

"You idiot Whis! And here I thought you had perfect ki control." Beerus, the God of Destruction, groaned with annoyance.

"Well, it was my first time transporting someone to the past rather than transporting myself.." He said in protest. However, it did nothing to sway Beerus' judgement.

"Even you, the greatest being of all 12 dimensions, have the slightest ki control errors." The God of Destruction stated.

"It is not a ki-based means of transportation. It's a spell, to correct your false statement. Magic never really was my forte.." He confuted.

Beerus shrugged his shoulders and went to sit on a king-sized couch to watch Goku's reaction of being pushed further in time. However, Whis grabbed Beerus by his tail, "Certainly not, Lord Beerus! With all due respect, you will brush your teeth and take a shower before you watch anything." The life-form declared.

"But-" Beerus protested only to meet Whis nodding sideways. He got out of Whis' iron grip and walked to the bathroom with a "Hmph!".

The teacher sighed, needing to work out a few kinks of the spell.

**EARTH**

Goku soon arrived with his wife, who was looking winded as she was set on the couch. A young Gohan soon arrived into the living room where he would see his mother sprawled on the couch. He looked at his father in confusion,

"What happened to mommy?" He asked his carefree, gentle father.

He laughed nervously, once again scratching the back of his head. "When you're older, son." The low-class saiyan's expression then turned serious as he contemplated about the situation he was in. He needed to get back to his timeline! Well, he technically was, but just in the past. Then the Z-Warrior came to a conclusion: He'd have to change history, for the better at least. None of the errors of his timeline will apply to this one.

He then gave out a hearty laugh, even waking up Chi-Chi from her slumber. "I'm starting to think like Trunks!" Goku realized.

"Who's Trunks?" Mother-and-son both said simultaneously.

He gulped, "Uh, no need to know!" He gave another chuckle, albeit a nervous one. "Guys, I'll be back down in a sec. I need to check something."

Chi-Chi frowned. Goku has been acting weird since he went to train.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

Goku sat cross-legged. Since he traveled back in time, did that mean his strength decreased? He cupped his hands and a ball of yellow ki faded into existence between his hands. He sensed his own ki and out came a sigh of relief. His power-level, Super Saiyan transformations and his mastered God transformation were all retained. He was old enough so he was sure his body could handle the stress. He'd dealt with it before. However, he'd have to supress his ki otherwise the other Z-Warriors would get suspicious of the sudden change of power-level in the span of a day.

Standing up, he descended the stairs and returned to his family. Chi-Chi seemed to be cooking dinner adequate for the needs of his appetite. He smiled and kneeled to Gohan's level, "Hey Gohan, do you want to go to Master Roshi's to see the gang?" Gohan nodded in approval. He turned to his mother, "Mom, can I go?" Chi-Chi contemplated about it but eventually gave in.

"Okay, but don't let that perv, Master Roshi, near my baby!" She demanded, Goku nodding in response.

After dinner, which Goku and Gohan both devoured messily. The ex-martial-artist smirked. _'Those two..'_

Goku called for Nimbus even though he could fly. '_Old habit, I guess.'_ He deemed. The two happily jumped on Nimbus, with Gohan on Goku's lap. And with a 'WHOOSH!' they left the Son Residence, leaving dust particles in their wake.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

Gohan decided to start a conversation, "So daddy. How are your friends like?" Goku grinned as, ironically, he 'travelled' back in time to where he met Bulma, to when he returned for the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament.

_'Ah, nostalgia..' _He sighed. The saiyan turned to his son, "They're the best kind of friends you could ever have, despite the problems within the group." He quietly chuckled, referring to Master Roshi.

"Wow. You must be pretty happy with them." Goku nodded in response.

Nimbus stopped at it's destination: Kame House. Goku and Gohan hopped out, waving to Nimbus as it flew away. Goku then entered the house.

"Hey guys! It's me, Goku!" He waved.

The Z-Warriors waved back in reply, saying hello simultaneously.

_'Raditz should be here in 15 minutes so I should be ready.' _Goku calculated based on the rate his ki was coming to Earth.

They all chatted happily. Goku was careful not to reveal any slight hints or references that the wise turtle hermit could figure out.

_15 Minutes Later_

"Kakarot!? Reveal yourself!" A voice outside the residence called. Goku frowned, wondering if he could change his brother's ways. He opened the door to meet his brother, Raditz. Goku entered his fighting stance, ready to strike.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. The saiyan smirked, his tail swishing around.

"I'm your brother, Raditz." He replied.

Goku frowned, "I don't have a brother!" Goku was repeating what was said back when he actually faced Raditz, despite knowing he actually was his brother.

"Listen up, Kakarot. You're apart of an elite race called the Saiyans. You were sent here to eradicate this planet but you obviously failed in doing so.." Raditz stated, disappointed. "If you don't destroy 100 people, that brat will be history!" He said, pointing to Gohan. He leapt to where Gohan was, but Goku stopped him.

"Oh no you don't!" He elbowed his elder brother's back before he could grab Gohan, sending him flying.

"Grr.. That actually hurt.." He admitted. But he wouldn't let that hinder him as he brushed it off and rushed at his younger brother.

He effortlessly dodged all of his attacks. In fact, with Whis' training who pointed out all his and Vegeta's flaws, it made it a whole lot easier as he could even see how flawed Raditz's fighting was.

_'This is easy, but with Raditz, of course it would be.' _He thought.

Due to the fight taking longer than it should be in the original timeline, Piccolo had been secretly charging his Special Beam Cannon. He had to just time it right.

"What's wrong Raditz? Is that the best you can do?" He mocked, earning a growl in response. "I'll give you one chance to leave Earth and never come back!"

Raditz growled even more, "Tch! to think I would even join you. Time to die!" He said as he prepared his 'Weekend!' attack.

The attack would've destroyed Kame house if it weren't for Goku deflecting the beam into the sky.

He hissed, "Darnit Kakarot! You stubborn fool!" He yelled.

Goku smirked, "You're the stubborn one here!"

Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma were in awe at the strength Goku was displaying.

"He's matching that guy blow for blow!" Krillin pointed out, surprised.

"Yay! We're winning! Beat that meanie, Goku!" Bulma cheered. Gohan cheered with her.

Master Roshi smiled.

_'Nice one, Goku.'_

Goku then jumped backwards and suggested an idea.

"This battle isn't adequate for fighting, the whole island will blow." The martial-artist said. "Let's go to a better place if we're gonna fight!"

Raditz jumped back too. "If you wanna play that way, lead the way, Kakarot."

They both flew until they reached the area to where Raditz originally took Gohan in his timeline.

"Alright, let's settle this Raditz!" Goku said.

"Pleasure!" Raditz replied, preparing another 'Weekend!' attack.

Unbeknownst to the two, except maybe Goku, Piccolo had followed them in order to get revenge on that saiyan who mocked him.

"Goku!" He called for him.

The saiyan, who was raised on earth, looked his direction. "Piccolo!" He smirked.

"I'm only gonna help you once, got it?" The namekian said.

The carefree saiyan grinned, "Whatever you say.." He once again entered his stance.

The tag-team started trading blows with Raditz, but Goku was doing it for show to make his cover more believable.

"You're efforts are wasted!" Raditz stated, growling.

It soon came to the part where Piccolo was supposed to charge his Special Beam Cannon in order to kill Raditz.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" A gruff voice shouted. A thin yellow beam with purple energy spiralling around it hit the saiyan's chest.

Instead of missing his first shot like last time, Goku grabbed a hold of his elder brother and jumped at the last second, due to his increased speed.

It was saddening to hear that his elder brother had died instead of preventing it but he couldn't take any chances.

"Heh. L-Let me tell you a secret. There are 2 Saiyans far stronger than me coming to Earth. You're power-levels are nothing compared to theirs!"

Piccolo gasped but Goku wasn't fazed. After that, Raditz's life force then faded away.

"Y'know, Piccolo, we make a good team. You don't have to be bad all the time."

"Hn?"

"C'mon, I know you're a good person deep inside." The turtle hermit student said knowingly.

The namekian groaned, "I'll think about it.." He said as he flew away.

The sound of a jet-copter filled the air as it landed beside Goku. He gave them a nod as he entered the copter. He assured them that the problem was took cared of.

**Defeat Raditz and befriend Piccolo**

**COMPLETE!**

Goku wrote in his mental notebook. He still had a long way to go but he'd have to correct the errors of his timeline. He'd have to train the human warriors just like Whis did with him aswell as Piccolo. He'd also needed to encourage them to train even more after Cell was taken cared of. They'd probably be above Super Perfect Cell or even border around Majin Buu (Fat). But the best part is, he'd have an entire timeline to train in. He could even match Beerus if he trained hard enough.

He had a long way to go!

* * *

**Whew! Chapter done. New chapters every day since it's Easter break! There's also a surprise when the saiyans arrive so stay tuned for that! Anyways, see ya'll. It's been a pleasure!**

**-SSJKazuto**


	2. Z-Fighter's Training! Vegeta's Arrival?

**Hey guys, SSJKazuto here and back with another chapter! Like I said, there's going to be chapters everday since it's Spring Break so stay tuned for that! Thanks for all the nice reviews you've been giving this and I really appreciate it. Anyways, without further ado, let's start the Saiyan Saga!**

* * *

It had been a few months since Raditz had been defeated. Goku had decided to let the Z-Fighters train in Otherworld with King Kai, enabling them to learn the Kaioken, Spirit Bomb and have some gravity training done due to the nature of his planet. Piccolo had decided to join the Z-Fighters but only temporarily. He needed to decide if this was the right path or he should just resort to world domination. Since they had a year, they would probably have double their power and another double if the Kaioken was applied.

Currently, the Z-Warriors were sitting in Kame House discussing the threats of the Saiyans from when they arrived. Piccolo decided to tag-along but he obviously avoided talking.

"Oh great! More bad guys to deal with in a year's time. What're we supposed to do now, guys?" Krillin whined. He was tired of all the fighting and just wanted to settle down. Piccolo snorted,

"With that attitude, you'll be the first one to go." Piccolo stated. Krillin stuck out his tongue in response.

Yamcha decided to butt in, while sipping his cup of coffee. "C'mon guys. In all our past adventures, we always find a way to defeat the bad guys"

Everyone glanced at him. "Right?"

Goku decided to propose his offer of training. "Hey guys, why don't we go train in Otherworld?"

Everyone then shifted their attention to him, looking at him as if he were insane.

"Goku, are you nuts? I'm not gonna let you kill my Yamcha just to go train!" Bulma cried, latching onto the ex-bandit's arm who rubbed his nose in embarassment.

"Well, we could teleport there. No killing needed." Goku replied.

Krillin looked at him in confusion, "How are we gonna teleport there?"

"Everyone, just grab onto me. Bulma, Master Roshi, see you in a year's time!" And with that, Goku used his Instant Transmission which transported them to King Kai's planet.

"WAIT! You can't leave me with that perv!" She said to particularly no-one while pointing to the ex-martial artist.

Master Roshi grinned, "Oh come on Bulma! It can't be that-" But Bulma had already struck his head, a bump rising from his head.

* * *

When they arrived, all the Z-Warriors instantly fell to the ground. Their bodies were not used to the high gravity which differed from Earth.

"Oh man, Goku. You tryna' kill us or something? This is nuts!" Tien complained. Chiaotzu grunting in agreement.

Earth's mightiest hero, however, was not fazed by the increase in gravity. He just stood there, confused. It was until he realized he was in the past and laughed.

"You stay here, guys. I'll go get the resident to see if he'll accept you guys." He quickly ran to King Kai's home and called out for him.

"King Kai!? You there?!" He shouted.

Instead of King Kai, a monkey which he presumed was Bubbles, came out instead.

The monkey started chanting it's monkey-ish noises which alerted the Kai.

"Oh hey! It's Bubbles!" He pointed out. The monkey was a bit tacken aback on how it knew his name.

"Bubbles, what is all that about?!" He yelled. Then he saw the man who was standing next to him as if he was unfazed by the planet's extra gravity. "Who are you, funny looking guy?"

Goku laughed nervously. "Oh me? Well, you can call me Goku. You see, I got a few friends who needs to be trained for an upcoming threat on Planet Earth. Can you please help them?" He pleaded.

King Kai contemplated about it for a little bit before he answered him back.

"Alright, I'll train them on one condition.." Of course, Goku already knew what it was. "You have to tell me a joke that'll make me laugh."

"Oh okay. Err.." He thought about it for a while.

"Knock Knock."

"Who's there?" He replied, snickering for a bit.

"Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

A silence passed.

Then a burst of laughter erupted from the Kai's mouth.

"Oh gosh! That was gold! Alright. I'll train your friends. What about you?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I gotta get back to Earth anyways." He touched his forehead with his two fingers and disappeared.

_'How does that guy withstand the gravity?' _King Kai thought.

The Kai then turned towards the group of people who were trying to adjust to the gravity but failed.

"Alright, all of you! You're first test is to catch this monkey here: Bubbles!" He informed.

_This is gonna be hell._ The Z-Warriors simultaneously thought.

* * *

The reason Goku went back to earth was for one reason: Gohan. He needed to train him and unlock his potential. Well maybe at least some of it, Grand Elder Guru and the Elder Kai would unlock the remnants of it. When he arrived home, he had greeted his wife with a peck on the cheek and ascended the stairs to Gohan's room. He was probably studying.

"Hey Gohan!" He jumped at the sound of his father's voice behind him.

"Uhh.. Dad?" Gohan didn't like being interrupted in his studying.

Goku grinned, "Hey son. Up for some training?" he asked.

Gohan frowned. "But mommy said I'm not supposed to focus on training and should study more."

Goku leaned into his ears. "Don't worry, she doesn't need to know." He gave his son a mischevious grin.

The martial artist made an Afterimage which was believable enough to fool his wife. Snickering to each other, they called for Nimbus and flew to the mountains.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

"Alright, Gohan. Before I tell you how to utilize Ki, we need to work on you're physique and other elements such as speed, durability, strategic thinking, strength, precision, dexterity and such." Gohan nodded as Goku gave him some heavy weights as Gohan had already been training with Goku prior.

Goku smiled. "You know the drill, son."

The demi-saiyan wasted no time as he started his brutal training regime. It consisted of advanced human workouts as well as strange workouts Goku came up with. He suggested better ways to work out but Goku stated it's more effective as tiring your body out to the max doesn't equate to effective training. He was secretly referring to Vegeta too. Those training consisted of plowing the grounds with his fingers which supposedly improved strength and dexterity of his fingers, running laps and cardio-vascular intensity.

After training finished, they both had lunch. Having energy replenished was vital for before and after training. That was then they heard a roar that they all knew too well.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said, shocked.

"So you think I'd fall for a simple trick like that? My Gohan does not have a spot on his cheek!" Chi-Chi screamed.

_'Shoot!'_ Goku mentally slapped himself. He never really was good at perfect afterimages like Tien was.

"But Chi-Chi, this training is important. He..Uh. I'm doing him a favour to save him from obesity!" He said. He was a master at fast-talking as he had to avoid Chi-Chi's yelling. Though it was rather cute.

She gasped, "My baby will not be unfit!"

Goku clicked his fingers. "Then you'll let me train him right?"

She thought about it but gave in. "Alright, I'll let you train him but his studies have to be his priority!" She stated. "Now come on, young man. You're in big trouble and you have to get back to studying. You've had a good two hours of training." She said, grabbing his tail which earned her a shriek from Gohan.

Goku nervously laughedd.

* * *

The test for catching Bubbles was long overdue and they had moved onto trying to flatten Gregory with a hammer. This wasn't the training they expected! They had wanted to learn some new moves or powerup. This was stupid, very stupid!

"So this is where Goku left us? At some heavy gravity planet with some fat blue alien with a monkey and mosquito?!" Yamcha complained.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Come on guys, let's just trust Goku here in this one. Maybe things will get better after this." Krillin said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Piccolo snorted, he hated to say it but he agreed with Yamcha instead.

"This is just a timewaster, I don't see any benefit coming from this." He moaned. It was his turn to try and flatten that annoying bug.

With a battle-cry, he chased the bug around the small planet. He did fare better than the others but it still wasn't enough. Then he came up with a plan, he'd catch that bug through any means necessary. Instead of following him, he pivoted on his heel and went the other way. Gregory was surprised but was quick enough to escape the blow from the hammer. This cycle continued until Piccolo's rather peculiar body was used to the gravity enough to finally landd the finishing blow on Gregory. He gave out a shriek, indicating that he had been struck.

King Kai had been observing from afar and came to his side. "Wow, Piccolo. You actually did it!" He said with a grin.

"Hn.." He grunted, walking away to sit on the shad of the tree.

The Z-Gang cheered as the bug had finally been hit.

"Now now guys. You still have to all hit Gregory for us to advance in the training." King Kai stated.

They all moaned, including Gregory who had to get hit even more

* * *

"Gah! Where the heck am I?" A certain saiyan yelled, confused. He was currently in a tight space pod on a course to the planet we all know too well.

This spiked a reaction from a bald-headed, elite commander of all saiyans: Nappa.

"We're going to Planet Earth to eradicate it and make our wish! We're also on a space-pod." Nappa answered. "What? Did a little nap erase your memories?" The bald saiyan joked.

_'Tch! What a fool..'_ The saiyan prince grunted in thought.

"Say, Nappa. Do you prefer peace . . . or do you prefer the eradication of life more?" He asked, awaiting a response.

Nappa crossed his absurdly large arms and smirked. "Well, eradicating lives suits us more don't you think?"

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. He exited his space pod as he would probably get there faster if he flew.

"Whatever, you imbecile. You must die!" He said, preparing a low-power ki blast which would incinerate him.

"WAIT! VEGETA-" His screams soon faded out until they were no more. He flew away in mind-boggling speeds.

While in the abyss of space, Vegeta's mind was trying to comprehend the fact that he was in the PAST! The evidence of that is Nappa and the details he gave him. It would take a good half-hour for him to reach Earth. It was great that his lungs could withstand not having oxygen for long periods of time.

"Darnit Kakarot! What happened this time?" He cursed. "That damn baka better have a good explanation as to why I'm here!"

The prince of all saiyans growled and flew even faster.

* * *

**GOD REALM**

"Oh Lord Beerus! It seems that the other Super Saiyan God had also been transported back in time due to my mistake." He informed, grinning nervously. Beerus, however, didn't seem to care for the saiyan prince. He was more interested about Goku who he thought had more potential than him. The purple feline was currently watching Goku's progress on Earth in slight interest.

"Whatever, Whis. At this point, you're literally packed with flaws." He teased, rubbing his face in a cat-like manner. The light-purple lifeform pouted, fiddling with his staff in embarrasment.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it. . ." He responded, sighing.

* * *

**Anyways guys! Like I promised, a new chapter every day although it is kind of late in my timezone. I did have a delay as I sadly watched the four leaked episodes in GoT season 5 aswell as other stuff. My apologies :-( Anyways, it is slightly shorter than my last chapter as I didn't know how to extend but as an apology, I'll get to work on chapter 3 after I publish this chapter. You'll see the new chapter early tomorrow! **

**Anyways, adios! (And thanks for those 2 reviews, I really appreciate them!(**

**-SSJKazuto!**


	3. Saiyan Saga:Training!

**Hey Guys! SSJKazuto here and I'm back with a new chapter as usual! Thank you that one person who criticized by pacing of the story and the reason for that is: I didn't really have a way to extend the Raditz saga so I'd just ended it quickly in order to advance. Thanks for the feedback and I'll take your word and apply it to my writing! Thanks! Sorry for being late too! **

* * *

"Now listen up guys! This technique is called the Kaioken and should ONLY be used when the odds are against you or for a finishing blow." He informed the Z-Warriors. The Z-Fighters stupidly nodded and took the Kai's word for it. King Kai smirked at this, these simple humans were doing better than he initially thought. Suddenly, a red aura enveloped the resident of the absurdly small planet as he uttered the words:

**"Kaioken!"**

"Now . . . As I said, this should only be used in . . . important situations.." He said with huffs in between some words. He gave a half-smile as the aura dissipated, falling onto his knees. As expected, the Z-Fighters rushed to his sides and helped him up. He coughed a bit before announcing he was alright. Clearing his throat, he ran through instructions on how to obtain the brief powerup.

The Z-Gang, including, Piccolo all smirked at each other. It was finally time to learn a move that could help them against the saiyans!

* * *

**EARTH**

"Alright, Gohan. Now comes the part where I teach you how to utilize Ki." They were currently sitting cross-legged. Goku was focusing intently at his stomach, his hands cupped. Some time later, a ball of ki faded into existence. Gohan looked surprise and rose to his knees, leaning forward. Goku smiled at the interest his son was showing. The ball soon faded away.

"Wow, daddy. That's cool!" Gohan said, jumping on his toes. Then he sat back down and tried to parrot what his father did.

Goku shifted to his side and started instructing him. "First you gotta' clear your head and focus really hard. Nothing must distract you, not even the rustling of the leaves or the brush of the wind." He stated. The demi-saiyan nodded and focused even more. "Now, slowly draw out the power from within you." Goku instructed.

Gohan focused hard, but he still wasn't quite there. "This is kinda hard, daddy.." The young saiyan was having troubles finding the energy deep within. This elicited a groan of fustration.

Goku chuckled, "Gohan, you're too tense. Just relax.." Gohan nodded and focused once more. He could even feel that energy now! Slowly, he pulled it out just as his father said. An orb of ki soon appeared between his hands. Gohan was awestruck, did he just do that?

"D-Dad! I did it!" Gohan exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air while cheering incoherent words which the older saiyan didn't understand.

"Yep, you sure did son!" He uncrossed his legs and stood up, doing a few leg excercises to compensate for the time sitting down. Gohan did likewise but then asked a question any other child would say if they finally possessed the power of ki:

"Am I super strong now?" He asked. Gohan soon realized how childish he was acting and blushed, "Err, sorry Dad." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He replied, ruffling his son's gravity-defying hair. "But you'll have to get progressively stronger. And you know what? You have a lot more potential than I do at becoming a great fighter, but that's up to you." Goku informed. Gohan dumbly nodded, the real training has now just begun.

Goku began training Gohan on basic ki control excercises. He taught him how to fly, basic ki attacks (Other than the Kamehameha, he'd have to forge his own attacks.), defensive techniques and a mixed combat style of regular martial arts and Whis' fighting style. This was truly the making of a great warrior.

* * *

"Hn. So I'm finally here..." Vegeta mused. He cut off his tail which, thankfully, didn't come with the sharp, piercing pain from the last time that blasted earthling cut it. He decided to keep his armour on for the time being until he got his regular spandex from Capsule Corp. Gaining frustration, he shot a low-power ki blast to a nearby mountain which got destroyed on impact.

"I've also retained my powers, what a stress-reliever." Vegeta sighed, walking a few miles ahead. He felt a weak ki but the feeling it gave him reminded him of Goku.

Charging his ki up, he burst into the sky and onto the direction the ki was at. "Kakarot better have a good explanation for this!" Vegeta yelled.

**XZX**

"Hm?" Goku said in confusion. A mega-strong ki was headed towards him at a fast pace. It soon arrived and descended towards the ground. It was none other than:

"Vegeta?" Goku was surprised. "But I thought you died in the blast along with the others!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Tsk! Kakarot, if you survived that blast then I sure as hell did!" Vegeta explained.

Goku thought about it for a while before deeming it a good explanation. "Well, can you at least supress your ki a little? Master Roshi will be able to detect it in a few minutes.

The prince of all saiyans grunted before complying.

"Daddy, who's that?" Gohan emerged from the woods, having finished all of his ki excercises. He looked up to the short, but relatively big man standing beside his father.

Goku searched for an explanation before clicking his fingers. "He's an..uh, your long lost uncle!" Goku grinned cheekily, scratching the back of his head.

"Uncle?" Gohan parroted. He felt a bit intimidated by him.

Vegeta growled, "I'm not your uncle, spawn of Kakarot! I've nothing to do with your family!"

"I thought you'd be comfortable with being called an uncle." Goku said.

"Well you thought wrong!" Vegeta responded, "Brat, I'm merely an acquaintance, nothing else."

The demi-saiyan nodded. The pure saiyans burst intoo the sky, leaving the young half-breed to think about his new move.

* * *

**KING KAI'S PLANET**

After they completed the Kaioken training, they advanced onto the Spirit Bomb which was relatively easy.

"Alright guys! I've taught you all everything there is to know. Now, a piece of advice is to NEVER go beyond Kaioken x2, got that?" They all nodded and bidded their goodbyes, descending down onto Snake Way and using the momentum to burst into the direction of the Check-Out station.

"Wow, I feel a lot faster than I was before." Krillin exclaimed, enjoying the flight and the air that rushed past him.

"We should be able to defeat the saiyans now." Piccolo said, confident in his newfound abilities.

They all soon arrived to the station where Kami was waiting for them and teleported to the Lookout.

They all searched for the ki of the Saiyans but there appeared to be no malicious ki anywhere.

"Weird, I could've sworn that the saiyans should be here by now." Tien pointed out.

"Maybe there was a divergence or something." Yamcha replied.

* * *

"So now that we're in the past, maybe there could be place for a better future!" Goku presented his idea. Vegeta had to agree as there probably was no other way they'd go about in this whole time-travel thing.

"Hn, whatever Kakarot-baka." Vegeta responded.

Goku then sat down cross-legged and pulled out a notepad. "Great! Now we have to correct the bad mistakes! Unless they were a catalyst to a transformation (For example, SSJ2 Gohan.), we should plan ahead.

**"First, we should prevent the Android massacres around major cities around Earth. But whatever happens, we shouldn't destroy Android 18 for Krillin, y'know? We would confront Cell early and let him absorb Android 18 and 17, letting the original timeline run it's course. We would fake getting hurt by the Cell Juniors and Android 16 would get destroyed by Cell which would serve as a catalyst to Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. Everything would be normal minus me dying so Gohan wouldn't have to live with regret and Goten would have a father. You would hook up with Bulma prior and walla!"**

Goku dubbed the title of his planning notebook: Goku and Vegeta's Happy TT Adventure!

Vegeta snatched the notebook off of him and read the contents of their plans for the Cell Saga of the timeline (**Since the Frieza saga will be delt with minimal changes)**. He agreed for all but one thing: "Kakarot, it will not be named that ridiculous title!" He growled and scribbled the 'Happy' part of the title and threw it back to Goku.

"Jeez, Vegeta. You always have to disagree with everything I do." Goku pouted.

Vegeta snorted, "That's because you will, and always will, be a naive baka!" He replied.

"Killjoy." Goku commented.

* * *

**And there! There is Part 1 of the Saiyan Saga! Part 2 will include the Goku and Vegeta battle again (but obv. holding back) so the earthlings wouldn't get suspicious. Gohan wouldn't be in it due to him meeting Vegeta prior and yada-yada-yada. The reason why I planned out the Cell Saga instead of the Frieza saga is because there's not much to damage control in it. I could just send Goku and Vegeta to Namek alone but it'd be a bit lackluster without the earthlings. I actually don't want the earthlings to be useless in battles and such. There will be an interlude between sagas for training which will have detailed description (In fact, some of them are written already.) and I might include Movies and Specials too. I don't wanna plan too far as I did have a temporary hiatus for personal reasons but nvm, time to write Chapter 4.**


	4. Goku vs Vegeta! A Fierce Battle!

**Hello my** **fellow Saiyans! Welcome to Part 2 of the Saiyan Saga! I will be answering/replying to my reviews down below so if you want to skip that just scroll further down into the actual story.**

**Avatar Eddy: Thanks man! It means a lot and make sure you follow and favourite! As for Gohan going SSJ you have to wait and see! :)**

**pannybaby123: Thanks and that I am! **

**Vasir of the Reach: I totally agree! It's usually Gohan doing it with some unrealistic twists and yada-yada-yada.**

**OnePieceFan2: Thanks! Stay tuned to the story!**

**Kojo208: I've always imagined Goku and Vegeta to be siblings (or at least act like them) and yeah. They'll still fuse for later stuff but probably only Gogeta since Vegito is a permanent fusion and yeh. :P**

**wheathermangohanssj4: Firstly, this is my story and I will not let some random person order me to change where this story will go. Secondly, Raditz and Nappa not being tamed tie in to the first reason.**

**Anyways, without further ado, let's start the story!**

**(This draft was written weeks ago as I had some writers' block but I'm back. I swear a blood oath! :O)**

* * *

Currently, the humans and Piccolo were searching for the saiyans. For some reason, they were unable to track their ki to determine if they were here or not. They had searched all the Wastlelands near the estimated location of their landing. They were utterly confused, did something happen in their path to Earth? Are they already here but hiding? Many thoughts went through the Z-Fighters heads but they seemed to find no plausible conclusion as to what happened.

"That's stranged." Krillin mused. "We've checked everywhere but the Saiyans are nowhere to be found!"

Yamcha smirked, "Maybe they ran off when they saw our extraordinary, newfound powers." Yamcha even began to chuckle. "I wouldn't blame 'em."

Piccolo snapped his head back, as if he was gonna scold him for that comment which he was.

"Don't be a fool. You're not safe from an enemy unless he's confirmed dead." He said coldly.

"That's pretty dark, green man." Yamcha stated, adding a little insult at the end to elicit a reaction.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Piccolo snarled, fists balled.

Tien then butt inbetween their senseless dispute, intending to dispel any ill feeling. "Guys, calm down will ya'?"

They both huffed before looking away from each other.

Chiaotzu decided to propose an idea, "How about we go to Goku's and see if he has any idea?" For once, they all agreed.

"Let's go guys!" Krillin said. They all burst into the air, leaving dust particles in their wake.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVVVXVXV**

The young demi-saiyan had spent all day trying to forge his own move but nothing seemed to work. At last, he settled on imitating Piccolo's **Explosive Demon Wave** and call it the **Masenko.**

He raised his hands above his head in a diagonal position and concentrated his energy, readying his ki to release it into the deep forest.

With a battle cry, he released his beam of golden energy. **"****MASENKO!"**

The ki-based attack shone throughout the forest, destroying anything that happened to cross his path. Luckily, no animals or critters were hurt.

"Whew! That was awesome!" Gohan exclaimed.

Gohan suddenly felt a shift in the air and entered his battle stance, staying alert of any sneak attacks.

"Who's there?!" He asked, threateningly.

"Don't worry Gohan." The voice revealed itself to be Krillin. "It's just us!"

"Oh..." Gohan said, dumbfounded.

"Anyways, have you heard of any signs of malicious ki?" Tien asked.

Gohan quickly shook his head no, still confused as to what the whole situation was.

"Let me fill you in." Piccolo insisted, "The Saiyans arrival date is due today and for some reason, they're not here. We've looked everywhere, from the most obvious places to the least expected."

"Yeah, he's right." Krillin confirmed. "Mind telling us where Goku is?"

"Daddy went with some weird spiky-haired man. I don't know why though." He mused.

They all assumed it was probably Goku leading the Saiyan(s) away from the forest so no creatures would get in the way.

"Sounds good, kid. Wanna tag along? I wanna show these Saiyans my new fighting prowess!" Yamcha boasted, prompting Gohan to follow.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"Alright, Kakarot. I sense them coming!" Vegeta pointed out.

"Yup. We're gonna have to fight again, don't we?" Goku queried.

Vegeta nodded, "Keeping our cover as time-travellers is vital. Besides, the idea of fighting you is pleasing..." He chuckled.

Goku shrugged.

Suddenly, the earthlings arrived at a similar wasteland to the one where Goku and Vegeta first fought. Luckily, Nappa wasn't there to help plant the saibamen so all they could do was just watch the two face off.

From afar, they were in awe at the exchange of punches and kickes. They were evenly matched!

"Guys, th-this is unreal!" Yamcha gasped.

'_Daddy's so strong!' _Gohan said in utter astonishment. How his father got this strong, he didn't know.

"Alright, here I come Kakarot!" Vegeta said, rushing to Goku's position.

"Take this!" Goku said, parroting Vegeta's movements.

Shockwaves emitted left-and-right, a mini earthquake also being added to the mix increasing the total chaos in the area.

Vegeta attemped a right hook but Goku stopped the fist, countering it with a knee to the stomach. However, the kick never landed and the prince-of-all-saiyans used his **Wild Sense **to come right behind Goku and sledgehammer him into the ground with interlaced, balled-up fists.

Goku quickly got up from the hard ground and burst into the air, intending to land a hard punch to the stomach. Vegeta crossed his arms in an 'X' shape which prevented the hit and attempted to counter with a brutal leg sweep. He, however, dodged it by jumping into the air and landed a devestating blow with his elbow, senidng the saiyan prince crashing into the rock surface. Goku wasted no time and got into the ground, grabbing the downed Vegeta's leg and sended him flying into the air.

However, while in the air, Vegeta sent a destructive wave of harmful ki, intending to do placeholder damage for a greater combo. Goku managed to dodge it but Vegeta teleported right in front of him sending a **Kiai Cannon **straight to his exposed face, sending him backwards. He landed into a vertical surface, getting stuck inside it. Vegeta flew in-front of him.

"Looks like I finally win against you, Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms.

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" He gave a scream, making a barrier of ki to allow him to escape and deliver a kick to the back of Vegeta's head, using the blinding light to mask his movements.

Vegeta grunted in pain but smirked. Goku did so too.

"I'd love to stay and fight, but those peeking friends of yours might assist you in defeating me. It'd be really unfair..." He slowly ascended into the air with his arms crossed.

"As much as I hate to say it, consider this your win. The emperor of this galaxy is telling me to report for duty. Lucky bastards!" He lied, trying to make his act seem reliable.

"Oh okay, but never terrorize this planet ever again!" Goku warned, secretly lying too.

He 'hn'ed and seemingly flew out of the Earth's atmosphere.

**XVXVXVXVXV**

The Z-Fighters saw this as chance to go and talk to Goku. They soon landed in front of him:

"Goku, what was that?"

"How'd you do that, daddy?"

"Man, Goku! That was awesome."

"That was interesting..."

Goku was bombarded with questions until he shushed all of them.

"Guys, let's not get too crazy!" He pleaded. "Let's go to Master Roshi's to explain all of this..." The legendary martial-artist prompted.

They all nodded and burst into the air.

* * *

All of the Z-Warriors soon landed at their destination: Kame House. They went inside and all stared at Goku. They all wanted answers.

The former student of Roshi decided to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as his primary foundation of his cover-up.

"Well, you see. There's this place inside the Lookout that you can get a year's worth of training in just a day! It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's a separate dimension from this one and the further you travel in it, the harsher the gravity gets." He explained.

Bulma was amazed. "So it's like the Gravity Chamber my dad is working on?" Bulma inquired.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well lets go in it! I wanna get strong, y'know!" Yamcha and Tien both said in unison.

"I also find this place interesting." Piccolo admitted.

Goku smiled, "Well you guys can go now if you want. Just ask Mr. Popo about it..."

"Then let's go guys!" Krillin said.

* * *

**Alright guys, that is Chapter 4! Next chapter will definitely be tomorrow as I suddenly feel a fuckton of motivation and on top of that, it's Friday! So it's basically guaranteed. If not, then Saturday morning. Next chapter will include a whole chapter dedicated to the the Z-Fighters training and to whatever else comes to mind when I write since most of the magic comes when you actually get writing. Planning sucks for me :( Anyways, I'm puzzled to add powerlevels or not since the earthlings and Piccolo will be stronger than canon. I'm still gonna make Gohan, Krillin and Bulma go to Namek (and maybe other Z-Fighters too.) But not without the intervention of the fierce Chi-Chi of course :P **

**Anyways, if you got any ideas for this story just tell me! I have been listening to reviews and Veggie-san's personality is now being looked into, I swear. I also still want to add other SSJ transformations as I feel kinda stupid not to add them but some major divergences from canon will take place so stay tuned.**

**And as always, thanks for reading!**


	5. Update

**Yeah, I was bluffing at the end of last chapter. I've long since abandoned this account for a new one so I might as well put this fic up for adoption. Just send a PM my way and I'll give you the rights to this story. Expand on it as it is or just overhaul the concept of it, whatever. My reason is that I can never be motivated long enough for DBZ fics. It's a really great show and one of my all-time favourites but for me it's one of those fanfiction archives that you can cling onto for so long unless your a hardcore fan. Anyways, I'm out. Sorry for getting your hopes up that I'd actually continue this fanfiction, meh.**

**-SSJKazuto**


End file.
